1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal layer which is formed of a low-viscosity liquid crystal material. Moreover, the present invention also relates to an electronic apparatus incorporating such a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the needs for displaying moving picture information on a liquid crystal display device are rapidly increasing. In order to display moving pictures on a liquid crystal display device with a high quality, it is necessary to reduce the response time (i.e., increase the response speed) of the liquid crystal layer, and it is a requirement to reach a predetermined gray scale level within one vertical scanning period (which typically is one frame).
As one technique for improving the response characteristics of a liquid crystal display device, a technique of using a low-viscosity liquid crystal material has been proposed. Low-viscosity liquid crystal materials are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-292173 (Patent Document 1), for example.
However, conventional liquid crystal display devices have a problem in that, when a low-viscosity liquid crystal material is used, the voltage retention rate may be lowered during use, thus resulting in display unevenness. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices using a low-viscosity liquid crystal material lack in reliability, and have not been put to practical use.